Darkness
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: This is another hunterxhunter fanfiction that is based off both the 1999 and 2011. Mika is the daughter of Feitan and Machi but never knew either of her parents until one day she decides to become a hunter and ends up meeting Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio
1. Mika

Name: Mika

Age: 12

Birthday: April 12

Height: 150 cm (4"11 same height as Kalluto)

Weight: 70 pounds

Gender: female

Hair color: light pink

Eye color: blue

Hair length: back

Family; mother: Machi, father: Feitan

Weapons: knifes, daggers, hands

Personality: cold, sarcastic, sharp, kind, serious

History: Mika was born in Meteor City without knowing her parents and had to defend for herself until she found out about the Hunter Exam and traveled to Whale Island.


	2. Encounter X Hesitation X Departure

No one POV

It was 5 o'clock sharp and the boat for Dolle Harbor was already unloading passengers and ready to set sail. Though, none of the applicants looked like they were ready to become hunters, just a bunch of guys acting tough thought they can't back it up, well that was besides a blond teenage boy and a girl with pink hair.

The Captain of the ship yelled, "it's time to set out unfurl the sails!" As the bells telling all the applicants for the Hunter Exams that the boat is ready to leave. Everyone was a boarded besides a tall man with glasses and a boy with spiky black hair with green highlights.

Gon's POV

'Oh No! The boats going to leave us!' I thought. "Hey, wait for us!' I screamed while waving my hands. "I'm supposed to be on that ship!"

There was a bunch of guys looking over the ship mocking me and The guy that helped me, I wonder what his name is. Even the captain said that he wasn't going to turn around. Man! This is not my day! But then it hit me so I stopped and ran the opposite direction. "Hey Mister follow me! I have an idea!"

The man with the briefcase looked pretty annoyed with me but he still followed. I was running up a cliff trying to reach the top before the boat passes us. "Hey! Are you at least going to tell me your big idea?!" The guy yelled.

"Just follow me!" After a couple of seconds we reached the top of the cliff and just in time too! So I took my dad's fishing pull and pulled it back, then I let it go making it go around a huge rock. I looked back at the man. "Hang onto me!"

The man hesitated for a little bit but he put his handle for his briefcase in his mouth and he ran to me then put his arms around my neck. I then took a good step back and I had a run for it hopping it would work some how. The guy was screaming in my ear but the line let go of the blunder and we fell onto the sail then landed. Well, I landed the man just fell down on his head.

I looked at him. "Hey mister, are you alright?"

He looked up at me. "Don't call me Mister my names Leorio."

I smiled at him and laughed. Then got up and looked back at Whale Island and waved.

'Good bye, Whale Island.'


	3. Pride X Stormy X Waters

Mika POV

After those two guys jumped or should I say landed on the boats everyone else went onto their own businesses. Spiky heard boy was walking around with that weird fishing pull looking for something to do until he saw me and walked over to me, smiling.

"Hi! My name's Gon! What's yours?!" The two energetic boy says.

I glared up at him but he didn't even flinch. What a weird boy. "My name is none of your concern." I replied coldly.

He looked at me confused but just started smiling again. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try fishing with me?"

I looked around only to see everyone looking at a guy messing with some other guy's knife and trying to start a fight. 'Stupid.'

I looked back at 'Gon' "fine I have nothing better to do. But just so you know I've never fished before."

He smiled and started walking while I followed until we got to the back of the boat. Then he started gesturing some movements and started explaining. "All you have to do is just pull back your fishing pull and let it go!" He then did the movements and the line for the fishing pull went out unto the sea. "Now all you have to do is wait for a fish then pull!"

He then gave me the fishing net and we sat down watching the sea. But, after a couple of minutes a fish that was pretty big came out of the water. "Now pull!" Gon screamed. So I did as he said and pulled and after a while the fish came out of the water and into my hands.

The Captain then walked over to us and smiled. "We'll look at that you've caught yourself a big one! And it's a flying Benito too!"

'Why is he acting so nice to us and crappy to the rest of the group?' I thought but soon shacked it off when I heard a bunch of seagulls crying. So I looked up at the clouds and sniffed the air. 'Salt.'

"There's a storm and it's coming our way." Myself and Gon say. We looked at each other and he smiled. 'What a sharp kid.'

"Very funny, the oceans totally calm." I heard Gon's friend Leorio say.

"Yeah but it's hum I and you can taste salt in the air." Gon contradicted.

I turned to Leorio. "It's true and that's one of the reasons why the seagulls are acting up."

He laughed, "you can understand them?"

"No." I said "Yep, well most of it anyway." Gon replied.

The man laughed again. "This has to be a joke right?"

"Hey son." The captain said and we turned around. "You came on board with us on Whale Island didn't you? You too girl."

"Yeah." We replied.

"Tell me what's your dad's trade?" I think he was dressing Gon.

Gon smiled proudly. "he's a hunter. I've only seen a picture of him, but still I heard he's the best."

"I see." He looked over to me. "What about you?"

"I have no memory of my parents what so ever, it might be one of the reasons I've decide to become a hunter."

"Hn... To bad, what about their name."

I shrugged. "I told you I don't know, not like it matters thought."

The Captain shook his head. "Anyway, listen kids, how strong is that storm, when's it going to hit us?"

"In about 2 hours." We replied.

Next thing you know the Captain has everyone working besides myself, Gon, Leorio and the blond boy. By the time everything was done the clouds were already dark and the rim (I think that's what it is) of the ship turned purple and you could hear a sound coming off of it.

"I bet that's Saint Almose's fire."

We all looked at him confused. "What's that?"

The blond boy walked up and looked at the rim hen down to us then explained; "it's a phenomenon during which tall objects like that mask are illuminated by a build up of static electricity. That means there's probably a thunder head or a electrified cloud above us."

'What a smart guy. But too serious for my tastes.'

Leorio then started annoying the poor boy and then we had to go inside. It was a rocky ride but I've had worst. Almost everyone, besides myself, Leorio (I couldn't believe it), Gon and the blondy were acting crazy and it was really annoying, but soon the Captain came in and looked at us. "You four come over here."

We all then walked over to the Captain while trying to move away from the bodies of people. "Idiots." I muttered.

We reached the Captain and he asked for our names. Leorio was arguing like normal until Gon told him his name. Blondy was next. "I'm Kurapika."

Leorio sighed. "And I'm...Leorio."

They all looked at me. I sighed. 'I have no other choice.'

"Names Mika."

"Well Gon, Mika, Leorio and Kurapika. I want each one of you to tell me why you want to become a hunter."

Leorio talk talk talk why why why mutter mutter mutter. Gon finally explain his reason then Leorio started yelling at him. "Your an idiot, Leorio, Kurapika, he's a hunter as well, cutting down the applicants."

Leorio glared down at me. 'I hat being short.' "Well then why do you want to become a hunter!"

I sighed. "I got bored and I wanted to find my parents like Gon, your turn."

Leorio money money hunter. Then Kurapika told us that he's a Kurgan and he wanted too seek revenge on the Spiders also known as the Phantom Troupe. Next thing you know Kurapika and Leorio started yelling at each other and started fighting. So I followed them to a drenched in water deck with a guy trying to fix the mask.

Then the guy I believe named Katzo yeah Katzo falling out of the mask into the ocean. I didn't move but Gon ran start off the desk and grabbed his feet only to be falling like the man. Only to se Kurapika and Leorio grabbed his feet and fall just like them. That was until I grabbed both their feet and pull all 4 of them up.

Gon ran up after getting harassed by Leorio and Kurapika who made up their differences and hugged me but I pushed him away while he was saying. "Thank you! Mika!"

"It was nothing, at least your all right." Then the Captain walked towards us laughing.

"You four pass! I'll get you all on Dolle Island safe and sound."

"Oh really are you sure that this old tub can make it there without sinking."

The Captain started laughing again. "Come on have some faith!"

I smiled, slightly. "What a weird bunch."


	4. Decision X Shortcut X Detour

Mika's POV

We made it to Dolle Harbor only to see a lot of applicants. At least a lot more then on the boat, I'd say 100 but I bet that more than half of these idiots won't make it to the exam site. "Oi! You too!" I heard the captain call. I turned around at the same time as he did only to see that theCaptain was off the boat on the left side between the two huge boxes.

Gon was smiling and thanking the Captain but I don't know why, it's not like the ride was enjoyable. Leorio then walks over with Kurapika right behind him. "Don't you ever stop giving lectures Captain? I heard more then enough stuck on that boat of yours."

"Hmm, then I'll leave you with just one last piece of advice. You can, call it a special favor."

We all looked at him confused, 'what does the Old Man want know?'

He then pointed to a Cedar Tree onto of the mountain. "See that? Head for that lone cedar on top of the mountain over there, and you'll find a sport uncut to the exam site, and if I were you I would get going. As, you know the exam has already started."

We all nodded. "Let's go." I called. Then the trio walked near a map for God knows why, when we already knew where to go. "What are you idiots doing?"

Leorio turned back to me irritated. "Shut up! Zabon City is in the opposite direction of the Mountain!"

"Who cares?" I retorted.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! The Leader of this group?!"

"Fine do what you want. I couldn't care less if you don't make it to the exams." I then turned around then walked off, only to hear two pairs of feet running towards me. I had a felling it was Gon and Kurapika.

"Sorry Leorio!" I heard Gon call. "I think we should listen to her!"

Time skip~

After a while Leorio came running back to us panting. "Wished that you would have listened to me now don't you?"

He blushed. "S-Shut up!"

"Hey! Wait!" We all turned around to see a guy with orange hair and two swords covered in bandages on his back. He was smiling but I could tell it was fake. "I'm a Rookie applicant top, do you guys mind if I tag along?!"

"Who the hell are you?" I asked coldly. "We don't need anymore burdens."

Leorio looked like he was on fire, "what do you mean anymore?!"

"I didn't say it was you, know did I? But..." I sighed. "I guess you just proved my point. Anyway, who are you."

The man grimaced. "Im Matthew." He brought his up to Gon.

He just smiled and shock him hands. "I'm Gon! Nice to meet you Matthew."

Kurapika just stared at him. 'Guess he catches on quickly, Gon's just naive. Leorio... He's just an idiot.'

Then me, I took his hand and squeezed it a little, only for it to snap and bleed. "Sorry bout that, it was an accident" I say my voice full of venom. "Do you want me to fix it?"

He flinches and pulls back. "N-no I'm fine."

I sigh. 'I should have done worse.'

Leorio puts his hand on his shoulder, "Sorry about them, I'm Leorio."

"Let's go." I hiss.

Time skip~

In 10 minutes Matthew 'trips' and says that he can't walk. Obviously he was lying but Gon being Naive and Ignorant puts him on his back. A few minutes later he starts apologizing and Gon runs off to find some herbs. "What are you talking about? We should really get moving..." He whispers.

Kurapika turns around smirks. "If your in such a hurry you should go on yourself. "

Mattew looks at him confused. "Wha?"

I turn around and glares down at him. "You really think we wouldn't notice? Gon's just too nice of a person to let someone who's in 'pain' on their own. Let's go Kurapika, Leorio."

We walk away only to see the idiot trying to fight a rhino. Kurapika steps up. "Put those away, it's not like they'll do you any good anyway."

I jump down from the tree. "He's got a point. Plus, your too weak to do anything."

Without question he puts them away only for Gon to walk straight towards the Rhino. Everyone was trying to stop him besides me. "Just let it kill him. It's not like he'll be missed." 'When he goes to hell.'

Gon glares back at me. "That's not right and you know it, he's just a little unrated that there's so many humans on his territory."

'Thought, I still think he deserves to die.' Gon then goes up to the Rhino and explains that we didn't know it was his territory. The Rhino calmed down but only to be riled up by Leorio hitting him in the head. "Idiot." The Rhino then runs after Leorio. Only for Gon to calm it down.

Time skip~

30 minutes later we arrive at a little town in the middle of nowhere. Laughter and hisses could be heard threw ever crack and ever corner. Thought, the sound of Crows made it harder to hear. But there was defiantly people here.

"This place gives me the creeps " Leorio says while holding his shoulders.

I sigh and smirk. "Not me, it reminds me of home, but without the buildings."

They all look at me confused but I just shock it off. 'Even if they ask I won't explain to them.'

"Well that's you, plus their doesn't seem to be anyone here."

"Yeah but, there are people all around us."

I look back at Gon. "So you can hear them too."

He looks back at me and smiles. "Yep! You must have good hearing too!"

Leorio walks around looking for signs. "How can you tell?"

Kurapika answers him questionably. "You mean you can't hear the people breathing?"

Gon and I nod. "Yeah. I can hear their clothes rustling."

"That and I can fell their presence." I agreed.

"Wonder why their hiding?" Gon questions.

Leorio trying to hear them by putting his hands on his ears. "Hmph! We'll excuse me for not having super powered hearing!"

Gon runs over to where is a person in a Corner and we all follow. "There you are M'am I found you." It was an old woman with white hair, two teeth sticking out of her mouth and werid clothes with a cane that had the hunter association on it.

"Huh? Hey guys." Matthew whispered. We all turned around to see a bunch of people in wigs with a clock over their bodies and a speaker saying "bapump, bapump, bapump." And so on.

"What's going on?! Who are they?!" Leorio yells.

I look back at the old woman only to see her smiling creepily. What's wrong with her? The people then start doing their bapump thing and Leorio starts getting pissed off. "Leorio call down already."

They all then started agruing on if this is the right path. "Of course it's the right path, the other paths are guarded with magical beasts and animals."

"What?!" Leorio screams, again.

"Shut up already, we're already here aren't we."

"Okay, quiet down." The old woman says and walks in-between us and the masked people. "You're heading for the lone cedar right? Well the only way you'll ever reach it, is by passing thought this town, the other paths on this mountain are a labyrinth of dead ends, filled with terrifying beasts and monsters. What that girl said was exactly right."

"I never said terrifying." I state.

Gon then spots the woman's cane. "Hey look then Captain had that same mark on his card!"

Everyone looked at her shocked and understanding. Kurapika understood it all first. "Then that means, she screens applicants on their way to the exam site!"

Leorio sighed and pointed at the old woman. "Are you trying to say that this old woman is one of thee examiners?"

I nod. "Precisely."

"Bapump." The old woman says and they masked people started doing their thing only for them to get louder and her scream. "It's time for the mind boggling two choice quiz!"

"What a quiz?" I hear Leorio say.

"That's what she said isn't it?" I reply coldly.

"I am about to present you with a quiz with a single question, you'll have five seconds to give me your answer. If you get it wrong, you'll be disqualified and will not be able to become a hunter. You must answer by saying one or two. If you tell me any other answer no matter how clever it is you'll be wrong."

Leorio steps up, "hey wait a minute here! Your saying we all answer the same question here?"

She nods. "Yes I thought that would speed things along."

I stand up. "Can I take it alone and first?" I question.

"Mika?" They all say besides Matthew.

I look back at them. "I want to do it first and if I pass then I'll say here and wait for you all."

"Fine then girl. Anyone else?"

Matthew says that he never wanted to be our 'friend' and he was just using us. I turned around. "I knew that all along, that's the reason why I broke your hand. Do you want me to make it worst or will you just shut up?"

He flinches and steps back.

The old woman says the question. "A thief captures your mother and your father and you can only save on of them, what will you do?"

I understood the true point of this quiz. "Old woman, I understand the true point about this quiz but I have a question for you."

She smirks and nods. "Do tell."

"What would a person do if they have never met or had a single memory about their parents do?"

"I do not know."

I turn my head to her so only her and her people can see and mouth. "Silence."

She nods, "I believe you wanted to say with these people am I correct?"

I nod then sit down in a corner waiting for everyone else to go. Matthew was second. "Let's get this over with Grandma."

"Alright here's your question, your mother and your true love are captured by kidnappers but you can only say one of them. Who would you choice? One your mother or two your true love?"

Everyone was silent and I believed that Gon and Kurapika caught onto the true reason of this quiz thought, Leorio was just getting more pissed by the second. "Remember you have five seconds to answer. Five...Four...Three-"

"One!" Matthew says. 'Idiot.'

"And why did you make that choice?" She questioned him.

"It wasn't that hard one because you only have one mother in the whole world while you can always go out and find yourself another girlfriend."

The masked folk then made a path that lead to the Cedar trees on top of the hill. "You may pass."

I knew that, that stupid guy is going to die or there are Magical beasts or traps or whatnot so I just stayed and my spot and aloud him to did. It's not like he didn't deserved it.

"You've got to be kidding! What kind of quiz is this?! So let's say he choose to save his girlfriend instead! How is that a wrong answer?! Tell me that Granny! Their can't be a right answer to something like that! Or are we supposed to find out what answer you've prefer?!" Leorio screamed then turned around. "That's it! You can forget it I'm going to find another way!"

The Olde woman didn't even flinch. "It's too late. If you refuse to take this quiz then you'll be disqualified immediately!"

Leorio turned around, "what was that?!"

"You don't have what it takes to be a hunter anyway."

A faint scream was then heard from the direction Matthew took. Kurapika and Gon seem to already have heard it. Gon then took a step forward and Kurapika held him back. "Gon!" He screamed then looked back at Leorio. "Leorio!"

"Aw come on don't tell me you think we should play along with this idiotic game?!"

"But this quiz is-"Kurapika was then stopped by thee old woman.

"Stop! Enough! I forbid you to say another word about it."

I looked over to Gon who still looked like he wanted to say Matthew. "Gon, there's no point. He'll be died or eaten by the time you get there."

He glared down at me. "But I'll never know unless I'll try!"

I shock my head. "Do what you want. If you die it won't be my fault."

The Old Woman then continued what she was about to say. "From now on there will be no more unnecessary chit-cha or else you'll all be disqualified!"

That shut everyone up.

"Now answer me this." She continued. "One you will take the quiz or two you will not."

"We choose one!" Kurapika screamed.

"Your son and your daughter have both been abducted. You can only have one, who will you choose? One your daughter? Or two your son?"

"Quit missing with us you old hag." I heard Leorio mutter.

"One." Leorio walked over to a sack of wood.

"Two." Leorio picked up a piece of wood.

"Three." Leorio tested out the stick

"Four." He glared at the woman.

"Five. Bump! Your time is up."

Leorio brings up the stick. "Yeah?! Well so is yours!"

"Leorio!" Kurapika screamed.

"Should I take that as your answer?" The woman asked.

"You think you can make fun of us by asking us these ridiculous questions?!" He screamed. "And who do you think you are anyway?! Telling me I don't have what it takes to become a hunter?! I'm done with you!"

"Calm down Leorio." Kurapika says again.

"I will not!" He aims the stick straight near the woman. "I'm going to take this old bat hostage and force my way in!"

I stand up. "Isn't that cowardly?"

"And you! How the hell did you pass?!"

I look straight into his eyes. "That's none of your concern."

Kurapika then walks up to Leorio. "Are you trying to get her to disqualify all of us?"

"But I.."

"I guess you may not have noticed but, we passed."

"Huh?" He's still confused.

"Silence is only the appropriate response."

"What are you talking about?" He asks Kurapika.

"What you said so eloquently, there can never be a right answer to a question like that. You were right, this is a quiz without an answer. We were giving two choices and neither of them were good."

"What about Matthew he made it and her!"

"I can explain that Kurapika." I walked over towards him. "Matthew is already died. He screamed right before we took our quiz, I passed because I already knew about the real point of this quiz."

"That is correct." Two masked people then opened up the gates. "The true path lies thru these doors. It's a straight road, it will take you two hours to reach the top."

"Silence was thee answer." Leorio said, 'he finally got it after all.'

"If your still not satisfied, then grab this old hag and take her wherever you want, if you wish."

"Hm." Leorio then dropped the stick. "Granny I'm really sorry."

"No need to apologize to me. The only thing that keeps me going to meeting people like you. Work hard and become an exceptional hunter."

Leorio noded then smiled. "I will."

The old woman then looked at the gates then back to us. "Your should go now. There's a couple who lives under the lone Cedar their thee Navigators. If they think your qualified then they'll guild you to thee exam site."

We all then walked towards the tunnel and gave a wave to say goodbye. After a while agon sighed, "i still don't get that quiz out."

Leorio and Kurapika laughed. "Your still thinking about that?! Don't worry about it!"

Gon looked back at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"The quiz is over we all passed."

Gon looked to the ground. "Yeah I know."

"The what?"

"What if you we're put into that position? And you could only save one of two people who were very special to you?"

That seemed to make Kurapika and Leoiro actually think about the real reason for the quiz. Gon looked back at me. "Mika what would you do if you could only save your mother or your father!"

I stopped. "Simple."

They all turned around and looked back at me. "What is it?" They ask simultaneously.

"You don't have to follow the rules when it's life or death. So why not just find a way to save both people?"


	5. Lies X Truth? X Kiriko

Mika's POV

I sighed. "It's been about two hours hasn't it?" I asked everyone.

Gon sighed. "Yeah. Hey Kurapika?! That Old Woman said something about Navigators, do you know what she was talking about?"

He nods. "The location of the Hunter Exams, changes every year. It's the Navigators job to know exactly where it is, and guide promising applicants there. Apparently, it's nearly impossible to reach thee exam site without them. So that means that we have to find a navigator to find thee exams. And, we also have to prove to them that we're worthy of their assistance." Kurapika explains, but there's one thing wrong with that explanation.

I sipped up my pace. "That's not completely true." I state.

Gon and Kurapika look to the side. "What's not?"

"A lot of applicants can make it to thee exam site without Navigators."

"How?" Asks Kurapika.

"It's simple, because there are so many applicants who want to become hunters, there are a lot of rumors going around about where thee exam site is. Also, you can use the location of thee previous exams to locate the next site. Truly is simple."

"But that takes up a lot of time." Kurapika states.

"Don't want to admit your wrong do you?" I sigh. "That's why thee next Hunter Exam is a year apart. Giving the applicants enough time to prepare and research."

"Wow! Your really smart Mika!" Gon says cheerfully.

I shake my head. "No I'm not, it's common knowledge when you want to take thee Hunter Exams." I turn towards Kurapika. "You said something about, we have to show thee Navigators that we're worthy right?"

He nods. "Yes."

Gon looks up and sighs. "That all sounds really complicated."

"IS THIS TUNNEL EVER GOING TO END?!" Leorio complains.

"Shut up Leorio. Complaining doesn't make anything better." I yell back at him, thinking it was going to make him pick up the pace, but of course when it comes to Leorio I'm wrong. Next thing you know he drops his suitcase and starts complaining again. "It thought this was supposed to take 2 hours! It was 2 hours, 2 hours ago! I'm starving to death and I really got to use the bathroom!"

I sigh. "What a complainer." I tell them.

Gon turns around angrily. "Don't fall behind!"

"Can't we just rest a bit!" He complains, AGAIN.

Gon turns his face back to thee exit where in the distance you can see light. "But I can see thee exit!"

"Really?! Then what are we standing around for?!" Leorio screams and picks up his stuff and runs towards thee exit like a mad man. I turn around to Gon and give him a thumps up and he returns it with a peace sign. Then all three of us walk towards thee exit to catch up with Leorio only to see a swamp with a single boat in the water. It smelled bad and the sounds of animals is really getting on my nerves.

"And when they stepped out of the cave they found themselves on thee edge of a lack." Leorio narrates. I sweat drop and whisper to Kurapika. "Is he really that much of an idiot or am I crazy?"

"What are we supposed to do know?! Swim?!"

"Your more of an idiot that I thought you were Leorio, there's a boat in the distance." I say pointing to the left side of me.

"She's right!" Gon agrees then we all walk over to the boat and hop on while Kurapika and Gon. The boat was linking inside and Leorio complains again. "Ah! The boats linking!"

"It won't be a problem." Kurapika contradicts Leorio while peddling. "If you just plug it up until we get across."

"Don't tell me this is another part of the Hunter Exam, Huh?" They both stopped peddling and we look down only to see a Magical Beast Warning sign. "Look, it's a Magical Beast Warning sign."

"Takes for stating thee obvious, Leorio." I say in a mocking voice.

"Shut up you brat!" He yells and try's to hit me in thee head but I catch his fist. Then Kurapika and Gon start peddling again and it was complete silence on the boat. "So peaceful."

"I've been trying to think of a way we can impress thee Navigators when we find them, but I can't think of anything." Gon says sadly.

"Let me see." Kurapika says still thinking.

"Everyone knows thee first impression is about how you look." Leorio says vaguely. "I'm sorry to tell you Gon but your not going to be to much help, Kurapika your way to short and Mika." He locks at me up and down. 'Creep.' " your pretty but, you'd probably scare them away, but I'm sure my superior Stature will be enough to impress any Navigator."

"Would that work?" Gon asks, innocently.

"No, it defiantly won't." Myself and Kurapika say.

"What was that?!" Leorio says quickly.

Kurapika puts on of his hands on his chin. "There must be some other way we can win their favor, and not with our physical strength either."

"Huh?" Leorio says cluelessly.

"Like intelligence, or knowledge. For example, Gon what is something your really good at and how can you use that to your advantage?" Kurapika questions Gon.

"I've never reall thought about it." Gon says true fully and starts thinking about it.

"Even thought you may not know it your are talented at a number of different things, you too Mika. Now Leorio on the other hand-"

"My greatest strength is my courage. Beasts and monsters, bring them on!" While Leorio says that a huge no gigantic sea monster comes out of the Lake. I look at it like who the hell care while Gon and Kurapika look a it fearfully. "Hun?"

"Leorio, behind you."

He turns around slowly while saying, "behind me?" Right at the point that a Leorio turns around I jump up and tear of its head, on accident. I only meant to stab it.

"How did you do that?!" Gon says surprisingly. 'Whats wrong with this kid?'

Leorio still looked scared so he ran to where Gon and Kurapika was and started peddling and in the next 10 second we were across the swamp/lake. He was still peddling by the time we reached dry ground though. "Leorio." Kurapika says and he finally stops.

Gon then picks up the briefcase and hands it to Leoiro. "Here."

Leorio then looks around and sees that we're already on land. "Even a big lake like this can be crossed in a block on an eye if I'm the one rowing thee boat." While he says that we all jump off the boat and walk towards some runes. "Hey!"

"Are these Runes?" Gon asks.

He nods, "I believe they are from thee ancient Suomi Tribe."

"Can you read it?" We ask him.

"Yes but parts of it is missing. It seems to be some kind of warning it anyone who intrudes into this place."

"Forget about the Runes." Leorio calls from the ground. "Let's go find the path that the Old woman was talking about."

"Look to your left and you'll see your already on the path." They all turn their heads to see a path that follows the lake Towards the Cedar Tree.

"This looks like a long whinnying road, I thought she said it was supposed to be straight?"

I shake my head and Kurapika explains. "She said it would lead us straight there, which doesn't necessarily mean it's straight. Isn't that right Gon, Mika."

We nod our head,

Leorio starts walking off following the boys but I hear a rustle in the leafs and turn around quickly only to see nothing. "I swear I saw something." I then shock it off.

Time skip~

We were still walking on the road and it had finally become some what straight, everything was going find until a Leorio started complaining again only for him to find another Magical Beasts Warning sign. "Hey Gon, you look like you know where your going, but are your sure where not walking into Magical Beasts territory?"

Gon shook his head, "you don't have to worry because there aren't any Magical Beast or Monsters anywhere around here."

"I won't be so sure." I said quietly only for me to hear,

"Then I'd like to know how you explain thee warning signs around here."

"I'm surprise you can see so well in this darkness." Kurapika states.

"My house on Whale Island was in the Middle of the Mountains so it was always Dark like this, but being in this forest fells a lot different."

I look back at Kurapika. "This isn't dark at all it's not like it's pitch black out here, where you can't see your hands."

"There it is! Right over there it's the Lone Cedar Tree!" Gon exclaims. You could see a house underneath thee Lone Cedar Tree in the distance.

5-10 minutes Later we arrived at our destination a wood house under the tree. Where it was too quiet as Leorio knocked on the door. "No one home?" Kurapika says suspiciously. "That's strange, the old woman said that a couple lives here."

"Looks like we're the only people to get this far." Leorio says arrogantly. "Haha we beat everyone else!"

"What should we do know?" Kurapika asks the group.

"I'm going in." Leorio then opens the door only to revel a Magical beast, a Kiriko to be exact holding a woman hostage while a man is under the floor. Everyone ran in to save them but I dashed out the door near the window waiting for the Kiriko to make its get away. Though something was wrong with this whole situation.

In a couple of seconds the Kiriko smashes threw the door breaking the wood in the process and making everyone fall onto the floor. Screaming was heard around. "Leorio, Mika! You two see if he's hurt!" Kurapika yells at us.

"Yeah no problem!" Leorio screams back and I help him carry thee injured 'man' back into the house. When I looked at the man everything about him was off. He's injures where obviously fake because there was (a) no blood and (b) didn't seem like there was any damage done to his body. Also, he was faking, his fear was a fake, his sadness was a fake and his generosity was a fake. Everything about his screamed don't trust him. Even when Leorio was healing him.

"Hey Leorio!" I whispered/yelled,

"What?!" He said irritably.

"Come outside for a second."

"Can't this wait a minute?!" He spat back,

I glanced at the man and he looked at me with the same expression besides his eyes, they told me that he was shocked, surprised and astonished. "No it can't follow me."

"Fine!" He growled and followed me out the door to the side of a house. "What do you want now?!"

I looked at the house then back at Leorio, "that man isn't human!" I yelled/whispered,

"What are you talking about?!" He said with the same tone I was using.

"Everything about him is fake, his injures, his feeling even his wife isn't real!"

"How do you know for sure?!" He retorted.

"Call it a hunch or instinct,if you must."

Leorio turned around in thee opposite direction. "Well I'm not going to follow your claim just because of a hunch! Good bye I have herbs to collect!" Then he ran off.

"Leorio!" I screamed at him, "man he's annoying! Try to help someone out and this is what I get" Then I went back to the house and glared at the 'man' and crosed my arms.

"I know your not Human Kiriko." I stated,

He smiled sickly. "You don't, do you?"

"No this whole conflict is a lie." I paused, "you and the other Kiriko are the Navigators aren't you?" Then I stepped out of this way because I knew he was going to test Leorio. Then he ran off and left, so I sat down and waited for everyone to return.

Time skip~

An Hour later, the guys and the Kirikos come back to the house. I got out of my spot and walked towards him. "Guess you wished you would have believed me and my 'hunch' now don't ya."

He sighs. "Shut up!"

I looked over to All the Kirikos. "Your the woman or these guys daughters." I said to Kurapika's. "Your the man or the brother of her and the guy Leorio already healed thought the wounds were fake, everything was." I looked back to Gon's Kirikos. "The one on the left was the one that Kurapika and Gon hit on the head, the male and the one of the right is the female or mother of these two."

They all looked at me surprised, "you can tell them apart?"

I noded. "Yeah, texture, fur color, voice volume, expressions, personality, these are small details that a lot of people miss and that the male is 1 mm talker than the woman and the woman has sharper claws." I look back at Kurapika and Leorio, "I know Gon can tell, you mean you can't?"

I saw the boys slightly blush. "Aw, your embarrassed." I say mockingly.

"It's been a while since anyone has been able to tell us apart, this happens once every ten years."

'Why is everyone saying once every 10 years it's getting on my nerves.'

"You probably already guessed it like the girl, but we're are the Navigators." The husband said.

"And I'm there daughter." The Kiriko that looked like a human said.

"Hi! I'm the son." The male human-look alike said.

"Hello." Gon said while waving, I swear dropped at that.

"It was my daughter disguised as a married couple who met you in the house under the Lone Cedar Tree."

The girl then pointed to her tattoos. "And Kurapika pointed out correctly my tattoos. In the Suomi Tribe these symbolize the value of chastity. You'd of missed that entirely if you weren't used to ancient history, it not only took great Knowledge but keen eyes as well. Your powers of wisdoms and observation made you conclude that we weren't actually a married couple. We're very impressed." They all agreed.

The man got up next. "And let's not forget Leorio, even thought he didn't notice that the wounds he was dressing wasn't the real thing."

I glared at Leorio and he flinched. "I told you it was the real thing, none of it was."

"The medical treatment he provided for me was very Truro and not only that you said positive and tried to comfort me and try to say calm. Even thought I was only pretending to be worried that my wife has been a ducked. Thank you I was deeply touched with your kindness and generosity."

Leorio started blushing red and it was pretty funny. "Enough already your embarrassing me!"

"Not to mention that fact that you discovered my true identity from a faint needle mark. Your skills are worthy of praise!"

Next it was the wife and real husband. "There aren't many applicants that can tell us apart, only once in about every 10 years do we meet someone like you Gon. You have showed great perception and physical prowess."

All the Kieikos then turned to me but the look alike man spoke first. "You where the first of all of them to notice that my whole entire being was fake and tried to warn your teammate about me over a hunch. Even thought that wasn't completely through. You read my movements, my expressions and my eyes. You were able to tell that I was lying the whole time and that I no all of us where the Navigators. That takes a lot of observation skills."

"Your were also able to tell us apart. Even before Gon explained the differences. Your a applicant that we have never seen before, we wish you luck on the exams. All 4 of you have passed this test." The look a likes transformed into Kirikos and they all speas there wings high. The daughter and son were carrying Leorio. The wife Kurapika and the husband Gon. "What about Mika?" Gon asked them.

I shook my head. "I'm fine just tell me what I need to say and what the place looks like."

"It's a stake house in Zarbon City go inside it and tell them that you want the Stake Combo, grilled over low flake. They will then lead you to the hunter exams."

"Alright I'll be going then."


	6. Steak X Marathon X Exams Start

Mika's POV

After 2 hours I reached Zarbon City, surprisingly it was light outside. I thought that we reached the Cedar Tree late at night, I guess not.

Flashback~

"It's a steak house in Zarbon City go inside and tell them that you want a Steak Combo, grilled over low flake, they will lead you to the Hunter Exams."

Normal~

I know what your thinking, what would the Hunter Exam site be doing in a Steak house and what's up with the order, simple rot tell you the truth it's password. I mentally shrug. I guess I should find the place and I start walking around.

10 minutes later~

I found the steak house. To the right of it was a huge castle like building that people could easily mistake as the exam site. I could imagine when Leorio, Kurapika and Gin get here they'll be really confused. But forget about them, I walk up to the building and open the door.

"Welcome!" A voice called. It was a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wasn't particularly pretty but she wasn't ugly either. Next to her cooking was a an in his mid 50s with a cooks hat on top which covered his bald head.

"What can I do for you?" He asked,

I walked near the man and told him the password. He whispered to the girl for a second and they reluctantly took me to the back room. There was a table inside it with 1 chair. It smelt like rust and oil so I guessed it was an elevator and the woman closed the door, gave me a badge that read 401 and left. I sat down and looked at the celling in boredom. So after the room started to descend silently. It went down around 100 feet below sea level and the doors slowly opened.

When I stepped outside I felt all eyes on me. There was around 401 people inside. All besides myself, a woman with blonde hair and a gun connected to her back and a girl with lavender hair and a weird pink hat, everyone else were guys. Everyone was literally glaring at me. Most of them didn't even look worth my time besides number 44 and a weird guy who was wearing a disguise. Did I know why, no.

About 5 minutes later everyone was still looking at me. I was starting to get pissed and I really wanted to kill them all in a flash. But, patiences Mika, patiences. Most of them will die anyway. I started searching the room for people my age and only saw one. A boy with white hair and blue eyes. He had a skateboard with him and was drinking something that smelled toxic.

I was about to move around and start searching for people but a fat man with dark brown hair and brown skin. He was carrying around the same thing the boy was drinking. As he came closer I noticed that the smell was laxative. I looked back at the kid and he was staring right at me.

Killua's POV

It was so boring here. There isn't anything fun here at all, just a bunch of grown ups who are too tense for there own good. Most of them are going to die anyway. I was still drinking that laxative the old man gave me and I was about to move until I saw a girl, with pink hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful and she wasn't fazed by the glares from the people. Her blue eyes were scanning the room and I immediately started drinking the laxative and looked at the can.

I don't know why but she made me fell nervous and weird inside. And there was some other feeling that I didn't know what it was. I looked back up and saw she was about to move but the same old man that gave me the laxative was about to make a move on her. She then looked back up at me and raised her eyebrows.

She must know. At least I hope she does. I blush slightly. Why did I think that? I don't even know the girl!

Mika's POV

I saw still looking at the boy to see that he was blushing and was thinking about something really hard. I was going to move but that stupid guy got in my way. He held up his can of juice to me and started talking. "Hi. My names Tonpa, This is my 35th time so if you need anything..." He flinched when I glared at him and steeped back a few steps. He then smiled another fake smile and took his drink out.

"Here. As a token to our friendship." I accepted his can of laxative and opened the top and smashed it right into his mouth making him fly back into a wall.

I dusted myself off and walked towards him and took the can out smashing It making it smash into little pieces. I kneeled beside him. "You know~" I said sadistically. "It's not nice to put laxative into someone's drink~ Especially their friends drink~"

I then took him buy the neck. "Next time you mess with me~ I'll make sure you'll get more then a can of laxative smushed into your mouth~ you wanna know what's gonna happen~?"

I questioned him not bothering the reaction of the crowd. "I'll make sure that I'll~... Take out every organ inside your body and torture you until you whole body is a bunch of body parts~"

I then smiled creepily and walked away. I was going to go near the white haired boy but I was stopped, again! Someone was gripping my shoulder, hard. I turned around and saw it was #44. I don't know what the hell his name is so all call him a Clown since that's what he is. More like a Joker... We'll you know what I mean!

"Hey you~" he said,

"What?" I hissed, I was getting pretty agitated because it seems the whole world is trying to stop me from walking over to that kid. But sadly, the stupid clown didn't even stiffen. Instead he leaned in closer, near my ear and whispered.

"You look just like two people I know~ sadly their in the phantom troupe~"

When I heard the word phantom troupe I immediately thought of Kurapika and his clans eyes. But, what did he mean that I looked like two people he knew. It would be pretty ironic if my long lost parents were in the phantom troupe. I mentally shook my head. I shouldn't listen to him he's mad. So all I did was look back at him and glared.

He smiled creepily. "Hmm?~ struck a nerve~" I was about to leave and shake him off but once again, I was interrupted. I looked back more pissed than ever only to see it was Kurapika, Gon and Leorio. Kurapika had the badge 404, Leorio 403 and Gon 405. Meaning that there are 405 people taking the hunter exams. A lot less then I imagined.

The boys looked pretty surprised and intimidated by the glares from the other contestants. Though after a while Gon started looking around.

Gon's POV

"Hey! You guys?!" I yell at Kurapika and Leorio.

The look at me confused. "Do you guys see Mika around here?! Anywhere?!"

I was looking everywhere for her and I still couldn't find her but I did see a kid that looked around my age with white hair and a cool skateboard. I was about to start moving again until I this big guy with dark brown hair called us out. "You guys bring the number up to 405. Hi I'm Tonpa."

He jumps down from where he was and walks over to us. "I'm number 16 this year."

"This year?" I heard Kurapika ask.

He holds his hand out and I shake it. "Good to meet ya."

"I'm Gon." I say and introduce everyone. "And there are my friends. Kurapika and Leorio."

"You guys are Rookies aren't ya." He states.

We all looked at him confused. "Can ya tell?" I ask him.

"Aa~ I just know. This 35 time at the Exams."

"35th time!" I say shocked.

"Yeah! I guess this makes me an exam expert! If you have any questions I'm the guy to ask!"

He seems like a nice guy so I smile and agree.

"Uh~ 35 times?" Leorio still says shocked. "What's up with that?"

Tonpa was about to explain but a guy with a computer came over and said. "Ah~ so your the infamous Tonpa."

"And you are..." Tonpa says and starts raking his head trying to say this guys name.

"You don't know who I am. You see I'm a rookie, number 187 Nicole."

I walk over to him and introduce myself. "How ya doin? I'm Gon."

He starts typing on his computer. "Ah~ here it is Tonpa this is your 35th time at the Exam. That's the second highest ever! You managed to make it this far to the exam hall... I record 30 time quite an achievement."

Tonpa laughed but I think it was forced. "Yeah I'm really good at entering but not as good as passing, obviously guess I'm king of the flunkeys."

Nicole smirks. "Your King of Flunkeys. Huh. Yes that's a very appropriate title, yes I couldn't say it pretty myself." He closes his lap top and excuses himself.

"Ah!" Leorio groans. "Could that guy be any more annoying."

Tonpa laughs without any humor in it. "Haha... Kick a man when he's down huh? Unfortunately everything he said is true. It looks like there's going to be a lot of more intense competitors this year, then previous ones. Check it out." He points a bald guy and where the kid around my age is. He looked at me but then turned his head.

"Ahh!" We hear.

Mika's POV

I was looking at Gon and them and saw that he was looking at that kid that I was trying to get to. I was about to move near him until, once again, I'm stopped. A guy with short brown hair bumped into myself and the clown. Yes I, still near him sadly. I could tell that the clown was pissed and I Amit that I was too so I 'accidently' stapped him in the heart while the clown pushed him, I think into the wall. He yelled out a blood curling scream and everyone turned around.

My hand was all bloody while The Clown was doing something with his deck of cards, "remember apologize when you pump into someone." He said while I said.

"Next time watch were your going." Then I hid again.

Back to Gon~

We looked back and saw that some guy was pushed into a while and he had blood going turn his shirt. I heard two peoples voices a weird guy who looked like a clown and a girl voice... Before I could see who the girl I she moved very quickly and I only saw pink hair. Was that... Mika?

"Uh." Tonpa groaned. "That maniacs back again this year. That number 44 Hisoka the magician. The rumor last year was that he passed the exam until he was expelled by nearly killing an examiner he didn't like, on top of that he apparently took out 20 other applicants along the way. If I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near him."

"Then how is someone like that allowed back again this year?" Leorio questions confused.

"Ah." He repeats but this time more darkly. "They change the examiners every year. And they decided what the tests are like and who gets to take them. An examiner can pass anyone no matter how evil they are, even the Devil. That's just the way things are."

I then got a brilliant idea. "Hey Tonpa! You know a lot of guys right?!"

He looks back at me. "Yeah?"

"Have you seen a rookie girl about a head shorter then my height with blue eyes and pink hair."

Tonpa flinches and shudders. "Yeah I've seen her. She was with Hisoka and she stabbed the guy in the heart."

We all look at him shocked and I was about to ask him where she was until a bell went off.

Killua's POV~ (yay for you fangirls he's back)

A bell went off and I saw a guy with curly blue hair wearing a suit with a weird looking bell in his hand. I guessed he was an examiner. "As of this moment the exam is closed to any farther applicants." The door behind us slowly closed. "I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the Hunter Exams. Please come with me."

He started walking at a good pace, "let me take a moment to remind you that the Hunter Exams are extremely demanding. If you're unprepared or unlucky. You may well be injured and the worst killed. If you are alright with excepting those terms then you may follow me."

And everyone started walking. "Very well then, the number of applicants are 404. At least for now."

After a while he started talking again while I noticed that he was picking up the pace. I looked back and saw that that girl that killed that guy with that creepy clown was near me. She gave me a quick glance and started walking faster. I put my skateboard on the group and started riding it at the same pace as the girl. We exchanged a few glances and looked back at the examiner.

"Sorry for the delay but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Satosu, examiner for the first faze. I am also the person leading you to the site for the second faze. Some of you may have already realized it but keeping up with me until we reach the second faze is exact the first faze."

"So I was right." The girl muttered to herself and looked at me. "You guessed it already didn't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, it was that hard to guess anyway." I looked away and saw that it was the kid with the fishing pull.

She turned her head and looked were I was looking. "You wanna go talk to them, don't you."

I blushed quickly and speed up my pace with her next to me.

Mika's POV

I was finally able to talk to that white haired kid and looked at where Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and that bastard Tonpa is. We passed them quickly and I wondered what that kid was up to.

"Hey that cool!" I heard Gon comment.

"Hey you! Kid on the skateboard that not far! Your cheating!" Leorio screamed ignoring Gon.

He looked back at him and he did a slight glare. "What makes you think I'm cheating?"

"Hey what's your name?! How old are you?!" Gon yelled back and the kid ignored him.

"Your on a skateboard! That's not fair to the rest of us! It's an endurance test!" Leorio screamed back. I liked it a lot better when he wasn't here I didn't have to worry about getting a headache.

"Not exactly. The examiner said to follow him. He didn't say how!"

"Gon who's your friend me or him?!" Leorio yells back at him.

"They're friends." The kid says.

As if Kurapika read my mind he said, "Quit yelling your wasting energy. And it's annoying." He saw me besides the kid and gave me a quick look but focused back on the boys. "Where aloud to bring anything to the Exams."

"Your knew here, aren't ya?! Well if you want to ask me any questions I'll be more than happy to... Eh."

I looked at the kids face and saw that he was glaring at him. "This kids sharp." I mutter and he gives me a quick look back. He slows down near Gon and looks at him.

"You asked me what my name was?"

"Yeah! Well you don't have to tell me if you don't fell like it! I'm Gon and I'm twelve!" Gin states.

"Oh... Twelve years old." He says slowly, I think that there's something seriously wrong with him.

He jumps of his skateboard with a flip and catches it. "Hey? Your not using that anymore?" Gon puzzles.

The kid ignores him and looks back at Leorio. "Mister! How old are you?"

"Mister?!" Leorio says agitated, "I'm not much other then you guys."

"No way." we all say besides Kurapika. I look at him and he looked shells shocked.

"Unbelievable."

The kid still didn't introduce himself and they still haven't noticed me besides Kurapika. But that's not the point. After a couple of minutes we pass a tunnel. It smelled like sap. Everyone was asking what that smell was and what would happen if they went the other way. It was obviously a trap so I just ignored them. The kid seem to know too. I decided that if he doesn't tell me his name I'll call him. "Kid" for the rest of thee exams.

After a while Leorio started looking tired. We've been running for 2 hours so it was understandable since he's just a ordinary guy. Gon and everyone else besides Kid and me stopped walked. We looked back and The Kid asked. "What are you doing? He's finished, so just leave him behind."

"You don't know that! Plus I can't leave him! He's my friend!" He yelled back.

"Your friend?" Kid asked.

Gon nods, "uh huh that's what i said."

Leorio starts saying that he wouldn't give up because he wanted to become a hunter. I didn't understand what's so great about hunters anyway. I was just bored and came for some entertainment.

"We do not have time to argue about this! What do you think we should do? Tonpa?"

"Huh?" He starts thinking. "That smell!"

"Huh?" We all say at the same time.

"Don't you remember there was a sweet smell coming from the tunnel! Hey! I think it might help you recuperate!"

"Huh? What'd you say?" Leorio soon collapses and drops his stuff. "That smell what is it?"

"I thought i recognized that smell! It's the sap of the healing Cedar tree!"

"Healing Cedar?" Gon asks with me. 'Theres no such thing. Who could be that gullible?'

Everyone looks at me. "M-M-Mika! When did you get here?!"

I sigh. "I've been here the whole time with the kid." I point to the kid.

Everyone else soon ignores me when Tonpa starts explaining what it can do. Tonpa picks up Leorio and starts walking away, but not before Gon slings back his fishing line and grabs Leorio's briefcase and hands it to Tonpa. After 5 minutes Kurapika and Leorio are still looking in the distance.

"What are you doing are you coming or not?"

They both look back. "Oh yeah sorry to keep you waiting... You. Can. Go. Ahead..." Gon replies.

"You mean your not going?" We ask.

"Nah.. Not unless it's with Leorio." He looks back at Kurapika. "Kurapika sorry to keep you waiting. Tonpa said their going to be okay but I'm still worried."

"I'll go with you. We can always catch up to the group later on." Kurapika says calmly.

"Alright we'll be back. The if you want maybe your can tell me your name. Cause I still don't know what it is. See ya later!"

They then run off. The kid looks at me. "Aren't you going?"

"Aren't you going?"

We stare at each other for a while and look back. "You knew about it." We say at the same time and he smiles slightly. "Yeah I knew about it."

"Come on let's go save them."

Then we leave.


	7. Trauma X Limit X Sweet Trap

We traveled until me saw Tonpa smirking. On the ground. Without Leorio. And no sign of Gon. I was about to go up to him and kill him but the Kid got to him first. I was already aware that Tonpa is afraid of myself and the Kid. You already know the reason he's afraid of me and all the kid had to do was glare at him. "You seem nervous about something." We said calmly.

"Ah? Who me? I'm not." He said obviously nervous.

"Yes you are." I said,

"You lead them to a trap." The kid said calmly.

"What?! How could you say that?!" Tonpa contradicted.

"There's something I think you should know." We said at the same time and looked back at each other. Why is he saying things at the same time as me. How annoying. I nodded to the kid to tell him he could say what he wanted to say.

"Those who betray others seal there own fate, because eventually they will also be killed by an act of betrayal. I'm not lying. If you want I can prove it to you any time. Like right now." Kid said while moving closer to Tonpa. Tonpa started laughing nervously and tried to run away but I tripped him.

I picked up the sorry piece of a man and glared at him. "You know if he doesn't kill you I will." He looked like he saw a ghost and the kid started skating away but stopped to look back at me.

"Come on! He's not worth killing." I nodded and looked back at him then dropped him.

"Aren't you happy you get to live." I then smirked and ran to catch uip with the kid.

Time skip~

After a while we finally made it to the tunnel and starred traveling down. "Hey." I called looking at him.

He looked at me questionably. "What is it?"

"When we do find Gon and them. What's the plan after that? It will take to much time to run back to the Examiner with the speed everyone's going." I stated.

He looked back at me smugly and smirked. "Simple, really."

I smirked back and said. "Do tell."

He started running without his skateboard. "There aren't any rules about blowing up the walls."

I smirked and that and he blushed lightly and walked faster. We finally saw Gon and he was trying to carry Kurapika but Kurapika was in an hallucination so he started squirming around and fell to the ground. I was going to kick him in the face but the kid beat me too it. Gon gasped and Kurapika soon fell back and was put of his hallucination.

Gon ran over to Kurapika near the kid and yelled his name.

"Gon? Mika?" He said confused.

"Oh good your finally back to normal but, eh?" Gon said back and I just kept quiet. The Lid will explain.

"There is no healing Cedar Tree." The kid stated. 'Told ya.' "The sap comes from the tree of hallucinations. It's been used by assassins for a long time. It makes it's victims experience the worst experience of their life, and eventually drives them insane."

"How do you know that?" Gon asked but he ignored him.

"So that means Tonpa must of..." Kurapika said.

"Yeah he set you guys up." The kid said.

"Mika did you know?" Kurapika and Gon asked me.

"Of course I knew I just kept my mouth shut. It's not like you would have died because of it. If you were in real trouble I would have came... Probably..." I mumbled the last part,

"Let's go!" Gon said running.

"Sure/Okay." We said.

"I think I know of a way to save the old guy you were with and catch up with the group again in a signal move." Kid stated. "A games no fun unless we take sown wrists."

"I'm glad we meet up again, are you going to tell me your name now?" Gon said smiling.

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm getting tired of calling you The Kid."

The kid smiled. "Killua."

"Sound like Kill." I said flatly. "Kil." Kil not Killua flinched slightly.

"Don't call me that!" He screamed.

"Sorry." I said while backing of a bit.

"Killua." Gon said. "Okay Killua tell us your idea."

He took out a miniature bomb from his sleeve, who has a miniature bomb in there sleeve. "It's a bomb. Small but affective."

"That's a bomb..." Gon said shocked.

"Let's blow up this wall and all of this disgusting sap with it." He smiled and threw the bomb and a second later a huge explosion was heard in the same direction he threw the bomb. The wind started howling and got stronger and stronger until we were pushed into the air and fell in the opposite direction were Leorio is.

He was already awake by the time we found him and we all pushed him over as the explosion succeeded.

"It worked!" Kurapika exclaimed. "Not the easiest way to travel but it is fast! I guess there's no turning back now."

Leorio started groaning and finally noticed we were there. "Gon? Kurapika? Mika? Uh... Petro?"

"You were hallucination as a result of inhaling the sap." Kurapika explained. "Tonpa fouled us all."

"Hallucinating? That's what it was... Looks like I owe you guys for saving my butt but how did you manage to avoid it?"

"It was a close call for me." Kurapika said.

"I was fine! I didn't fell a thing!" Answered Gon.

"I'm immune to poisons as is this guy." I pointed to Killua.

"I guess it wouldn't affect you yet, your still a kid." Leorio said to Gon ignoring me.

"Hey old man! If your done talking we need to go!" Killua said mockingly.

"Old man?! Hey what are you-?" Leorio shot back.

"He's names Killua." I said with Gon.

"Ready for the next round?" He threw another bomb again behind Leorio. And he started asking questions.

"What was that? I heard a click! Uh? BOM! THERE BOMBS?!" We were all in our ready position and soon we were shot out again and we smashed into a wall, everyone besides Leorio landed safely. Everyone was here besides a few missing people.

"What's exactly is going on here?" Satotz said in a stern voice,

"Eh? Ehahaha" Gon laughed "I'm sorry but we had to break there the wall."

"I never said you couldn't destroy the walls. But tell me! How is it you survived after wondering the Tunes of Hallucinations? I'm quiet impressed." He said proudly.

We all soon saw Tonpa and Leorio grabbed his shirt neck. "How dare you! I've got a score to sedal with you!"

"Stop it Leorio!" Screamed Gon.

"But Gon! Doesn't this guy just piss you off?!" He screamed back.

"The test always have obstacles to over come." Kurapika stated like a true genius.

Leorio let go and Tonpa started laughing. But soon we started running again. We were all in the middle. I was next to Killua and Gon. Gon turned his head and thanked him.

Killua just shook it off. "I wasn't helping you."

"Huh?" Gon asked.

"I told you this is just a game to me." What a dark kid.

"Well everyone, this is the final stretch I'm going to pick up the pace." A lot of people started complaining after Satotz said that.

"How annoying." I said under my breath and Gon and Killua laughed at me. I looked back and saw Leorio shirtless. "Ew.." They started laughing at me again and I blushed a bit.

"Hey there's the exit!" Gon yelled.

"You seem happy?" We said.

"Aren't you Killua, Mika?"

"Not really. It's just an exit." I said.

"This test was so boring it didn't fell like a game at all." Killua complained.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed, "but it means we're one step closer to becoming hunters!"

"Why do you want to become a hunter so badly?" Killua asked. Oh yeah he doesn't know.

"My dad's a hunter that's why!" Gon said proudly. "I heard he's one of the bests in the while world!"

"You heard?" Killua asked.

"Yeah! I was raised by my aunt and I only know my dad from the picture I had. But that doesn't bother me! I want to become a hunter just like him!"

It was quiet for a while but not awkward. "About that board..."

"Huh?"

"Can I use it sometime?" Gon asked nicely.

"Yeah if you let me use your fishing rod, Gon." The guys looked like they were going to talk some more so I ran near Satotz.

"Satotz?"

"Huh?" He asked,

"How can you talk without a mouth?"

He looked pretty shocked about it and he said nothing. "Hey Mika!" Gon yelled back.

I turned around. "We're gonna have a race to see who's the fastest and the fastest gets dinner for free and the slower people have to pay!"

I looked up saw that Satotz. I was almost there so I back but a lot and I nodded. "Alright let's go."

"3" Gon said,

"2" Kil said.

"1" we all shot forward and I saw that I was faster then them and after a couple of seconds we made it out. Me first and Killua and Gon last.

The boys started arguing about who won and asked Satosu who won. "The girl won and you two came in simultaneously."

"Okay so Killua and I will pay for Mika's dinner and I'll pay for Killua's and Killua will pay for mine." Gon sledded and we waited for everyone to come out. After 5 minutes Satotz closed the doors and started explains were we are. A swamp.

"This is the Numere Wetlands, also known as the Swindlers Swamp. We have to get thought there in order to get to the second faze. There are many creatures unique to these Wetlands, they are crafty and veracious. They'll try to deceive you and make you their next meal. Follow me and stay focused. If you see deceived you are as good as dead."

"That doesn't make much sense!" Leorio yelled. "How can they deceive us and we already know that's what their trying to do?!"

"He's lying don't listen to him!" We all turned around to see some guy with orange/brown hair carrying a animal that was still alive, he was all beaten up and covered with bruises.

"He's not an examiner he's an imposter! The real examiner is me!"


	8. Conjurer X Smile X Beasts Beware

Mika's POV  
Everyone was making a fuss about what the fake examiner said. I thought it was obvious that he wasn't the real examiner. Killua and Gon seemed to have noticed it as well, but not the others. "Hey you!' Leorio yells at the fake examiner. "Are you making this up or what? Can you prove this guy is an impostor."

"Take a look at this." The fake examiner said and tossed down a package. The package contained a Magical beast. He looked a little bit like Satotz besides that he had a mouth, brown hair and was alive. No one else could tell so they kept on contradicting each other.

"Yeah that's right." The fake examiner said. "It's a man faced ape. One of the creatures that live in these wet lands, they disguise themselves as humans in order to lure in and trap their pray. THIS GUYS NO EXAMINER HE'S ONE OF THEM! HE WANTS TO KILL AND EAT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU THAT WAS HIS PLAN ALL ALONG!"

Everyone besides Killua, myself and Gon seemed to believe in what the man said. They others were circling around Satouzu and were glaring at him. It was a mob.

"So what do you think?" Gon asks Kurapika. "Is this part of the Hunter Exam?"

"Huh?" Kurapika said and everyone stared at Gon and stopped to think. Leorio ran over to Gon and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Gon you can tell me what he is can't you? Why don't you smell him or something?" I sweat dropped at Leorio.

"Really?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"Shut up, brat!"

"I can't tell.." Gon says bewildered. "There's nothing."

Leorio took a deep sigh. "What do you mean there's nothing?"

"He has no scent." Gon says boldly. "If he is disguised as a human he's doing a good job!"

"Great.." Leorio complained, like always. "That's just great..."

"There's another way we can find out." Kurapika says stepping forward. "If he's really an examiner, he'll have a Hunter's licences card he can show us."

"A hunter license card?" Gon asks.

"Only hunters are qualified enough to judge the exams. That's how we'll know." Kurapika states.

"So are you saying that... this guy's actually a hunter?" Gon says staring at Satotz then grins. "That's awesome!"

"That won't prove anything he stole my card! He jumped me and took everything I had "

"So you say.." Kurapika says and I step up.

"That don't make a lot of sense you know. If he really was what you said he is then you wouldn't even be here. Mr. Fake Examiner." I say while taking my knifes but I'm stopped by 4 cards flying my away and I grab them instantly. I hear a groan and I look over to the Fake Examiner who is now a dead Examiner.

"I see~ I see~" Hisoka says while playing with his cards and I glare at him.

"What ya do that for?!" Leorio screamed, I wasn't very upset about what happened to the man but I was upset that he threw his cards at me.

"Much faster than arguing about it." Hisoka says while smiling. "Don't you think?"

The monkey got up and I shot my knife at his throat while Hisoka hit him in the back, killing him. Hisoka turns to the Satozu. "I guess that settles it, you are the real thing, Examiner. Anyone worthy of being a hunter would have no trouble dodging a simple attack like that one."

"I'll take that as a complement." Satotz says and throws the card away. "But for now on, any attack directed at an examiner will be considered insubordination. Which is grounds for immediate disqualification. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course~" Hisoka replied and I shot hi 4 cards back at him and he catches them with ease.

"Then why did you shot at me?" I said glaring at him and he's smile widens making my whole body shiver.

"To test you of course~" He then starts walking again and I walk over to Gon.

"That was pretty crazy." Killua says smirking and he looks over me. "I'm surprised you could catch 4 of his cards at the same time."

I glare at him. "So you calling me weak?"

"No you just don't look the type." I scoff at him and look at Gon who was looking back at the ape I shot.

"A man faced ape like that, would never be clever enough to fool a true hunter." Kurapika looks over to me and smiles. "Good shot Mika. As soon as he said Satotz of stealing his hunter's card. I knew he wasn't who he said he was."

"I knew all along." I replied.

Kurapika turns his head over to Hisoka and Number 301. "But still, I can't believe Hisoka had the nerve to attack an examiner."

"Too bad he's still here." I say glaring back at Hisoka.

"Hey Gon?" Killua questions. "You okay, or what?"

Satotz then starts talking and I zone everyone out until we start moving. I near Gon and Killua while Leorio and Kurapika in the middle back and Hisoka at the far end. "Look Fog!" Gon exclaims.

"Let's get to the front." I say with Killua.

"Yeah if we lose sight of the examiner, we're in trouble."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Killua explains. "We should stay away from Hisoka." I nod in agreement.

"Why?" Gon says ignorantly.

"He's a blood thirsty killer." I say and Killua continues on. "And he's looking for his next victim. He'll use the fog for his advantage and go on a killing spree. You're probably wondering how I know all that, right?"

Killua waits a while then continues with his explanation. "It's his scent."

"What do you mean?" Gon asks.

"Well the truth is, I'm just like him. Mika is too if you get her mad enough."

"You two don't seem the same to me..." Gon says trailing off.

"That's because I've hidden my truth nature. Kinda like that man ape back there. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Killua says mysteriously.

"Kurapika! Leorio!" Gon screams looking back. "Killua and Mika says we should move up to the front of the pack!"

I sweat drop at Gon and Leorio screams something back. The fog starts getting thicker and we pick up our pace a bit. Gon looks back as we hear some people scream. Kurapika dn Leorio weren't behind us anymore. "Kurapika... Leorio..." Gon mutters.

"Gon! You need to think about yourself right now! If we lose the leaders we're out! The best that you hope for is that you don't hear the screams of your friends as they die." Killua says with a smirk.

After 20 minutes Gon ends up running back to save Leorio and Kurapika. "Your not going to help them?" Killua asks.

"No why would I. Gon will help them anyway..."

"I guess.. Come on let's pick up the pace." He says and we go up to the front near Satotz. After 5 minutes we were at our destination. 10 minutes left on the clock and Hisoka appeared with... Leorio on his back?Hisoka puts Leorio down and starts walking off. I walked over to him.

"Where's Gon and Kurapika?" I asked him in a serious tone. He smiled at me and looked back in the direction he traveled.

"You don't have to worry. The guy with the suitcase, the kid and the blonde all pass." I titled my head in confusion.

"What do you mean p-" Hisoka suddenly turned his head and we saw Gon and Kurapika in the distance and Satotz put a gun up to the sky and shot it.

"Ok that's it. You've all done very well. This is the Visca Forest Reserve, the site for the Second phase.

I looked back at Gon and Kurapika to see that they were staring at me, or should I say Hisoka. Hisoka points to the tree were Leorio is and they walk over. I leave Hisoka and walk back over to Killua. He looked over to me and smiled. I looked away and saw in the corner of his eye he was doing the same and was blushing slightly.

"At this point I would like to give congratulations to each and everyone of you. All those who stand before me have officially passed the First phase of the Exams. I'd like to wish you all the best of luck in the Second Phase." Satotz then walked off.

Kurapika, Gon and Leorio were all besides us. "This is so great! I can't wait!"

Killua looked over to Gon and smiled. "You made it."

Gon looked at me and then at Killua. "Hey Killua! Mika!"

"What kind of special power did you use?" Killua asked estaic. "For a while, I was pretty convinced you weren't going to make it back."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hisoka said something about you three passing. What happened?"

Gon then explained everything that happened to him, Leorio, Hisoka and Kurapika.

"What?!" Killua exclaimed. "You tracked Leorio's cologne?!"

Gon nods.

"Oh man.." Killua said blankly. "You really are a weird one you know that?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that~" Gon says rubbing his head and looked at the clock and everyone crowed around the door.

"It's almost time." Gon says smiling.

"I'm getting a little nerves.." Kurapika says.

"Yeah, me too. You have no idea what to expect. Just about anything could be waiting for us behind those doors.." Leorio says and the clock stricks 12 and the doors open.


	9. Phantom Troupe Age

Machi age: 24 Now: 34

Feitan age: 28 Now: 36

Chrollo age: 26 Now: 34

Franklin age: Unknown Now: Same

Nobunaga: age: 30 Now: 38

Pakunoda age: unknown Now: Same

Shalnark age: 24 Now: 32

Shizuku age: 19 Now: 27

Bonolenov age: 30 Now: 38

Kortopi age: unknown Now: Same

Phinks age: Unknown Now: Same

Hisoka age: 28 Now: 36

Uvogin age: 29 Now: 37


	10. Menchi X Furious X Second Phase?

Mika's POV

When the doors opened there was a over sized man wearing a green shirt and a woman with pink hair in a weird hairstyle and very revealing clothing. "Thanks for waiting." She says and looks up at the man behind her. "Buhara, how are you feeling now? Hungry?"

The man named 'Buhara' stomach growls in response. "Yeah Mechi." He replies. "I think anyone who has ears can hear that I'm starving."

Mechi then looks back at us. "As you might have guess, us two Gourmet hunters are in charge of judging the Second Exam."

"Gourmet Hunters?" Leorio asks confused.

"Eh, what's that?" Gon asks to no one in particular.

"Gourmet Hunters travel around the world connecting all sorts of exotic ingredients. They then us them to create new and inovaced dishes that have never been tasted. Before becoming hunters most of them were Gourmet chiefs." Kurapika states.

"So then this phase..." Hanzo says trailing off.

"That's right!' Menchi excalims. "So the subject for this phase is cooking."

"Cooking?!" Everyone exclaims besides me and Killua.

"You got to be kidding me." Some guy says. "I didn't come all this way for cooking that's for sure."

"I don't see why you guys are making such a big deal about it." I say in a nonchalant voice.

"You can cook?" Killua says surprised making me want to hit him.

"Yeah I can." I say annoyed.

"If you don't like it then you can leave, right now." Everyone seemed surprised about her saying that and backed off. "Does anyone else want to complain about the test? If so then you can do it on your way home."

Everyone started mumbling to themselves besides our little group. "That's funny I don't seem to hear any objects now."

"Uh." Hanzo says. "What kind of food do we have to cook?"

"First of all your going to have to cook whatever dish I decide to order." Buhara explains.

"Only those of you who manage to fill his order, will be asked to make a dish of my choice after that." Menchi explains. "What it all comes down is this, if we both think the food you've made is pass."

"That's not fair!" The same guy who complained before yells. "What tastes good to me might taste like garbage to someone else!"

"Yeah!" One of the Amori brothers exclaims. "How are we supposed to know what you like? We might make you the most delicious food ever and we'll still get kicked out!"

Some more people start arguing in agreement and I was at my last straw. "How about you guya just shut up and do the exam." I hiss in a low tone.

"Oh yeah!" One guy complains. "What do you know?! Your a women you can cook!"

I glare at his and toss one of my knifes cutting him slightly. "That's sexist. Just because I'm a girl does't mean I now how to cook."

"She's right you know!" Menchi yells in agreement. "Like I just said a minute ago, if you have any objections about taking this test your more then welcome to go home right now! And good riddance to ya!"

"Aw come on!" Leorio yells. "There's no way I'm turning back after coming this far!"

"Then shut up and take the damn test!" I yell and everyone gets quiet.

"Um?" Gon asks. "Is there anything else we should know?"

"Basically." Menchi says. "All you need to know is that you don't pass until we say delicious. Bare in mind that this Phase is over as soon as the two of us are full from eating."

Everyone starts talking about how they've never cooked besides Gon and all he can cook is Mac N' Cheese. I sweat drop at him.

"K listen up!" Buhara yells getting all of our attention. "My order is.."

There was a short pause. "A Whole Roasted Pig." He says and we all looked at his shocked.

"A Whole Roasted Pig?" Hanzo exclaims.

"It's my absolute favorite!" Buhara continues. "And living in the forest is the great stamp! The most furoisious and delicous pig of them all!~"

"The Great Stamp?" Everyone says confused and a bunch of wild pigs comes out of nowhere and attack some of the others. Everyone runs away and one comes right towards me so I jump up in the air and smack them on the forehead and it dies. I sweat drop.

"That was easy." I looked back at Menchi and Buhara to see that they were just staring at me. I grabbed the pig and went into the forest. I saw that Gon, Kurapika, Killua and Leorio already had their pig so I chopped up a tree and made a fire and roasted the big and 2 minutes later it was ready so I walked over to Buhara and saw that no one else is here so I gave it to him.

"That's delicious!~" He said and I smiled slightly and looked at the tree in the distance and saw Satotz. I waved at him and he waved back. After 5 minutes everyone else come and Buhara ate them all and said 'Delicious' to them all.

"I sure at alot~" He says while licking his lips. "I am totally stuffed."

I didn't even want to know how he ate them all so I didn't question it and Menchi banged some bell. "Alright that's it!" Menchi says. "70 whole roasted wild pigs have been consumed!"

She walked over to Buhara and started scolding him. "Your hopeless! You were supposed to evaluate them with favor and preparation two. You know, are you really gonna pass each and everyone one of them?"

"Aw~ Who cares?" Buhara says. "The number of applicant have gone down a little bit. Besides this test was never really about flavor anyway."

"You should be so easy on them." Menchi contradicted. "Your a gourmet hunter and you have a reputation to live up too. We're supposed to up hold certain standards. We'll you've given me no other choice." Menchi then bangs the bell again. "The whole roasted pig round is over! All 70 submissions have passed!"

Everyone then celebrates. "Beware I won't be as easy to please as Buhara. I can be a very harsh critic."

Menchi then starts walking around explaining what's going to haven next. "For the next round your going to have to fulfill my order which is... Sushi."

Everyone then starts asking what Sushi is but Menchi ignores them

"You guys look pretty stressed out." Menchi says and chuckles. "I can't blame you that you don't know what it is. Sushi is a dish from a small country. I'll give you a little hint. Inside you'll find your work station."

Everyone then walks into the room to see many different utilities. "Here is were you'll prepare your dish. Each station has all the astinal tools and ingredients. I've even prepared the rice for you which is necessary to make Sushi. And now for one final hint I'm particular fond of hand molded nigiri sushi. Alright then you guys can get started!"

I was in between Gon and Kurapika. There was 3 different knifes, rice, seasonings and a sink. I onl new that Nigiri meaning grasping and gribbing and that we probably didn't need pork or beef. I then remembered that there was a pond near by and I took of silently and grabbed Gon's fishing rod.

5 minutes later~

I came back inside and saw that everyone was still wondering what to do. I luckily found some tuna so I went back to my station and put Gon's fishing rod back were it was and Kurapika started talking about Nigiri Sushi about how we needed vinegar and everyone went running off. I looked at a pot in the middle and saw there was vinegar in it and I started cutting the fish and cooked it. After I cut the fish I grabbed the rice and started making it into a small ball and put the fish on top of the rice and made the plate looked nice and I walked over to Menchi.

She looked at me and smiled. "How'd you guess it?"

"Sushi means with rice and Nigiri means grasping and gripping. I also noticed that there was a lot of knifes which means that we had to cut something up plus you said Island. So it must have been surrounded by water so I thought fish and over heard Kurapika talking about what it needed and made it."

Her and Buhara's eyes widened. "Your observant aren't you?"

I smiled slightly and gave her the Sushi and her eyes widened and she grabbed my hands. "Your a genius! You should be a gorme hunter! It's Delicious!"

I sweat dropped at her and thanked her and sat in the back and waited for the group to return back. When everyone returned they didn't understand anything so I zoned them out and waited for her to be full.

Time skip~

After an hour Menchi became full. "Everyone besides number 401 fails."

"401? Who's that?" A person says.

"W-wait!" Killua yells. "You mean Mika! Where is she?!"

Everyone then turns around and looks back at me. "How'd she pass?!" Leorio yells.

"Her food was absolutely delicious! She even new about all my hints and figured it out herself!"

"So everyone besides number 401 fails! Buy try again next year!" Menchi yells.


	11. Failing X Panic X Heavenly Voice

Mika's POV

"This must be a joke." Leorio says annoyed. "How can everyone one of us besides Mika flunk out."

"Yeah it's so stupid." Killua wines.

I sigh and move over to the group. "You all wouldn't have failed if you new the true meaning of this test."

"True meaning?" One of the guys says. "What true meaning?"

I sigh again. "The true meaning of the exam i-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because Menchi covered my mouth with her hand.

"Don't tell them." She whispers so only I could hear.

"This isn't right the Exams shouldn't end like this.." Gon mutters and Menchi gets a call.

"How many time do I have to tell you! Menchi screams into the phone. "I simply don't care! Just tell the commission what I said okay! My decision is final!"

Buhara then starts apologizing for Menchi's behavior. "Sorry but Menchi can get this way whenever food is involved. It's like she losses her mind-"  
"Buhara!" Menchi screams cutting him off. "Keep your mouth shut alright!" She then goes back to her phone. "Yeah? Well I'm the one who's supposed to be judging this part of the Exam! What's the problem?! There's no way I'm going to change my mind! This is my decision you understand?! Nobody besides number 401 is passing the Second Phase cooking test! Nobody else!" Gon then jumps onto the couch and grabs Menchi's phone.

"Excuse me can you hold on for just a second." Gon says and Menchi starts yelling at him.

"What do you think your doing?! Give me that thing!" She then snatches the phone back and Gon jumps down.

"Listen, I have to pass the Hunter Exams! Or else I might never have a chance to see my father!" He yells at her.

"Oh really? Well that's unfortunate." Menchi says not caring at all. "But guess what I'm thee Examiner and I have the authority to decide who passes and who fails. That clear enough for you kid?"

She says and Gon appears behind the couch. "Yeah, but don't you also have the authority to say we can all have another chance at the cooking test?" Gon pleads but Menchi shook him off.

"I've made my decision! Don't make me say it again or you'll regret it!" Menchi screams. "The Exam is over why don't you go hom-!"

But she's stopped by a loud crashing noise. It was the guy from before he smashed one of the work places with his hands. "Idiot.." I whisper.  
"Alright I've had enough of this." He says. "I refuse to except your ruling, so I am not going anywhere!"

"Hey!" Menchi yells, again. "I've already got one crybaby back here?!"

"What's that?!" He yells drawing closer to Menchi.

"I said why don't you come back and try again next year." She says with her head to the sky.

"Don't give me that crap!" He yells. "I'm not trying to learn how to cook or become some kind of gourmet chef. I'm here to become a hunter, a blacklist hunter!"

I move in front of him. "Well the you'd be one sorry excuse for a hunter~" I tease.

"What was that?!" He says trying to grab my am but I dodge his attack and kick him into the wall on the other size of the room.

"If you couldn't dodge that then you'll never be a blacklist hunter." I smirk then walk near Gon.

"You didn't have to do that.." He says.

"If I didn't they would've." I said pointing to Menchi and Buhara. No one seemed to notice that Menchi took out her knifes from her pouch and Buhara was standing. "Menchi would've killed him or cooked him and Buhara would've broke some of his bones. But don't worry, I didn't kill him."

"Cooked?" Leorio asked.

"Oh really~" Killua says smugly. "I would love to see how she would prepare that recipe."

I glare at him telling him to shut up but he ignores it and looks the other way.

"This is exactly why I hate dealing with amateurs." Menchi groans. "Okay fine then! Number 255 I'll show you what it means to be a Gourmet Hunter." She then gets up and starts moving around and everyone follows her. "I'm sure this will convince you. All other applicants should watch and learn." She then glances over to me.

"Can you keep up?" I nod and move near her. "I'll see you back here in about an hour." We both the move to the front of the Visca Forest Reserve and vanish from their eye sights.

"Menchi?" I say next to her. "Where are we going?"

She smiles lightly. "We're going to find the Great Horn Bear."

I look at her confused. "What for?"

"To get it's moss. It's in the Laru Mountains beyond the Numere Wetlands."

"The Numere Wetlands?" I say trailing off a bit. "You mean the path we took before to get here?"

"Exactly. I what to show them that being a Gourmet Hunter or any hunter you have to work for it."

"Good point. How long will it take us to get there and why am I here?" I ask suspiciously.

"I need someone to be a distraction and your prefect and if we pick up or pace we can get their in 30 minutes." I nod and she picks up her pace and I follow her and pick up the pace. "I'm surprised you can keep up with me."

I shrug while jumping off and on different tree branches. "I've gone faster before I just don't like being targeted so I mask my strength." I then remembered when Hisoka threw his cards at me and sigh. "I guess it didn't work though."

Time skip 30 minutes~

30 minutes have pasted and we were at the Laru mountains and we saw a large black bear with horns on it's head. "This it?"

"Yep!~" She beamed and took out her knifes. "Be a distraction for me but don't hurt it, a lot."

I sighed and took out my knifes. "I'll try." and headed for the bear. It tried to hit me but I dodged it and cut it slightly on the arm and it howled and I saw Menchi in the corner of my eye grab cut the bear on the horn. She held up a pick of the horn and smiled.

"Okay let's go." We then headed back to where the others are.

Time skip~

'We're back~" Menchi says.

"Well now all that pick talk about bringing us a farewell gift and you come back empty handed." The guy I hit in the wall says smirking.

"That's because I'm carrying it." Menchi says and takes out the moss. "Right here." It was in a jar. "Feast your eyes on this."

Everyone looked at her confused. "What's that supposed to be?" Leorio asked and Gon stepped closer and looked into the glass.  
"I think it's moss." Gon says to everyone. "But nothing like I've ever seen before."

Menchi smiled down at him. "Nice going kid, I'm glad you know what it is."

"You brought us moss?!" The guy screamed.

"Not just any moss." We said and Menchi moved over to one of the work stations.

"This is no ordinary moss." Then she opened the jar and did as she instructed. "If you take a sharp knife and chop it very finely, and sprinkle it over fresh steamed rice the flavor is to die for." She then put the plate in front of number 255. "You get to try it first Bon Appetite."

He backed away unsure and Menchi put the plate down and Gon took the spoon and tasted it then I did it too. "Okay I'll give it a try!" Gon chirped. "I'm so hungry I could eat anything!"

"What are you two doing?!" Leorio yelled. "How do you two know it won't make you sick?!"

"I think they both can tell if something can make them sick or not." Killua said sharply.

"It's gotta taste terrible." Leorio yells into our face. "Do yourself a favor and spit it out!"

Gon and I both shook our heads. "You mean it's good?!"

"Not really/ I like it." Gon and I say.

"Make up your mind!" Leorio yells directing it to Gon. "Ether it tastes delicious or terrible."

"But I've never had anything like this before.." Gon says standing up for himself. "All I know is that it sort of tastes a bit unusual."

Menchi chuckles. "I'm not surprised a kid like you is confused." She replies smugly. "That moss was collect from the Great Horn Bear which is only found in the Laru Mountains beyond the Numere Wetlands. It's an endangered spices and few people have ever sat eyes on one. This is a rare delicacy that food lovers would love to have, consider yourself lucky!" She says smiling.

"Hey wait a minute." Leorio says. "Did she just say that she and Mika got that moss by going beyond the Wetlands that not only knocked out half of the applicants!"

"Not only that but they did it in under an our and without a scratch on them." Kurapika explained.

"I get it that she could do it but how did Mika do it." Killua says and I glare at him

"What are you talking about." Menchi says kneeling to my height and grabbing my shoulders. "She helped me get the moss and was the distraction I needed."

I smile slightly and smirk at Killua. "I'm not as weak as you think I am, Killua~" I tease.

"So tell me what do you think about Gourmet Hunters now?" She asks to #255.

"I'm gonna have another bit just to see how it tastes again!" Gon exclaims but I take it away.

"Hey get away from that you already tried it!" Menchi scowls. "Don't you understand how rare this stuff is?!"

#255 glares down at the moss and kicks the table over and Menchi grabs the moss. "I really don't give a crap how rare it is!" He yells. "Food only has one purpose! To fill my stomach! All of you Gourmet Hunters are obsessed with your fancy recipes! I don't think you've earned the right to be called a hunter!"

"Well that clenches it you are as stupid as you look." Menchi replies and two guys step forward.

"If you think we're going to take this sitting down then you've got another thing coming!" #351 says.

#255 then threatened Menchi and the other two guys try to punch her but Buhara slams them into the wall and #255 grabs Buhara and throws him into a wall but Buhara comes off without a scratch. Menchi steps forward and stops them saying she can handle it herself and #255 makes a grab for Menchi but she dodges it and slams her foot into his chin and kicks him .

"And you said you wanted to become a Blacklist Hunter what a joke." Menchi hisses. "You'll have to do a lot better than that! It doesn't make any difference what kind of hunter you want to be!" She walks over to #255. "All hunters must know how to fight and defend themselves! It's as simple as that! So you better learn fast or else your never gonna be one!"

"Alright Menchi." Satotz says in the entrance near Gon and Buhara. "Hasn't he had enough?"

#255 then faints. "I don't think anyone would presume to question your authority here or your ability as an Examiner but, well, how should I put this.. It's not really my place to tell you how run the Second Phase..."

"The keep your mouth shut!" Menchi yells at him. "No matter what anyone says, I have no intention of changing the results of this phase! You do realize this test was supposed to asses qualities far more complex then physical rank! I was trying to see how resourceful these guys are if they face a challenge that they had little or no experience! But only Mika guessed that!"

"That may be true." A voice says. "Menchi, but since only one person passed that test. Don't you think it may have been a little too difficult?"

Everyone then goes outside to see what was going on and there was a blimp with the Hunter's logo on it. After 30 seconds the blimp slows down and a man jumps from the blimp leaving a bunch of wind and dust everywhere. The man had a long beard and was wearing weird clothing.

"Chairman.." Menchi says besides me and gulps. "..What a surprise."

He then walked near the group and went in front of Menchi. "Who is this old geezer anyway?" Leorio whispers.

"Well, I heard Menchi called him the Chairman. So that's all we know" Kurapika states.

"I can't believe he jumped from way up their." Gon says in awe. "That's amazing."

"It sure is.." Killua agreed. "I'm surprised he didn't break both his legs..."

"He's obviously the Chairman of the board comity or the President of the Hunter Association in other terms..." I said to myself and Menchi nodded and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Chairman Netero." Menchi says politely which surprises everyone.

"Chairman Netero the Exams Commission." Satotz says from his Hiding place and moves forward. "The highest authority of Hunter Association."

"Wow!" Gon says shocked. "He most have a lot of power!"

"Yeah right." Killua agreed one more. "A lot."

"Yes technically I have a position of authority but I have always considered myself more of a stage hands behind the scenes to solve problems and speaking of which.." He says looking at Menchi.

"Uh Yes?" She says frantically.

"Hey check it out!" Leorio says to the group. "This guy makes her all nervous."

"Yeah." Kurapika agrees with him. "And that proves how important he must be."

"Now in the latter part." The chairman says. "Of this phase you wanted to determined the applicants resourcefulness as they face the unknown and you did this threw a cooking test do I have that right?"

"Yes that's right!" Menchi says. "Applicant #401 understood that entirely and understood all my hints! The whole point of the test I designed was too discover that very thing! That's why I thought it was important to give them such an important problem to solve!"

"Perhaps two difficult." The chairman then looked over to me and smiled. "I want to congratulate you for understanding the the meaning of the test and passing it."

I smiled a bit. "It was no problem."

"But then you stated to run into problems." He continued from what he said before. "As thing progressed you were unable to find anyone besides #401 to achieve what you were asking, and as a result you decided to fall every last one of them besides #401."

"Well." Menchi says. "I kind of lost it when some of the applicants started to put down the art of cooking, around that same time someone gave up the method to make Sushi to the other applicants and before I knew what was happening I had to taste everyone's dishes. By that point I was so upset and so full that I just failed everyone else."

"You seem to be acknowledging that you let certain circumstances to cloud your judgement, is that right?" Netero asked Menchi.

Menchi looked down. "Yes. When it comes to cooking I know I can lose all objectively." She put her head farther down. "I'm not a worthy Examiner. I'm very sorry."

Netero just laughed at her. "Such an earnest young woman you are my dear. If I thought you were nothing more than an Examiner we would have a problem. But I understand that you are also a world renown Gourmet Hunter who has earned a single star distinction, so all of this just shows how much passion you have in what you do."

"Thank you Chairman." She says getting up from her bow.

"I have an idea." He says putting a finger in the air. "We're going to give them all one last chance at the test, and Menchi I would like for you to continue being the Examiner for this. But this time around I want you to demonstrate how it's done before the applicants make an attempt on their own. Does that sound reasonable? I think this will do a long way for everyone to except your ruling."

Everyone starts smiling and sighing since they can now all try to pass the Hunter Exams again.

"Well?" Netero says looking at Menchi who was in shock. "What's the subject that the test is going to be, Miss Examiner?"

"Well let's see." She says and suddenly smiles. "Wait I got it, the test is a boiled egg."

"A boiled egg?" I repeat and stare at her.

"Chairman?" Menchi asks and points to a mountain. "Could you take us all to that mountain over there?"

"Yes of course that's easy enough to arrange." and we all get on the Blimp and fly to the mountain.

Time skip~

The mountain we are standing on was split in half and had a river at the bottom. Menchi was standing near the edge. "Well this is the spot."  
"What is this place, I can't see the bottom?" #255 asks.

"Not to worry." Menchi says taking off her shoes. "At the bottom is a deep river, now watch and learn." She then dives into the mountain and grabbed on of the webs and grabbed an egg and climbed up the wall. "This is the kind of egg were going to boil for the test."

I look over at the Chairman. "Can I do it too?"

He smiles at me. "Of course you can but if you die no one's taking responsibility for it and you have to do it after everyone else" I nod and wait for everyone else to go. After a couple of minutes everyone who didn't fall was done and I waited for everyone to boil their eggs. "It's good." Killua exclaimed and looked at me and put his egg up and blushed. "Here..."

I took a bit of his egg and swallowed. "It really is good."

"You can go now." Netero said and I nodded and jumped down. By the time I caught on to the web it was already warn from the others weight and snapped. I grabbed the eggs that fell and put it in my mouth then I did a back flip so I could land onto one of the boulders and looked up and sighed.

"Mika are you alright?!" Gon yelled.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back and noticed I was on the other side of the mountain and sighed and jumped onto one of the rocks on the side and climbed up.

Short time skip~

It took me a couple of minutes but I was finally at the top and looked over to where everyone was. Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika were waving their hands. Menchi looked over. "What are you doing to do?!"

I sighed again and motioned them to move and they did and I jumped over and landed on my feet and showed them my eggs. "Sorry I could only get all of them."

I then put the eggs in the water and waited for them to be ready and picked them all up and looked over to Killua and smirked. "Looks like I've got more than enough." I then threw some at Leorio, Kurapika, Killua and Gon leaving me with 5.

"Alright listen up!" Menchi yelled. "For this phase 43 pass! Menchi's menu is over!" and everyone started celebrating and we all boarded the blimp.


End file.
